


[Podfic of] Simply Irresistible

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean Winchester is rendered even more irresistible than usual by a particularly passionate goddess, to Sam's considerable distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Simply Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simply Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531) by [FayJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1N3VzZU) [10 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 24:00 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
